


Game Changing

by b_i_a



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_i_a/pseuds/b_i_a
Summary: Hey guys, I hope everyone's doing fine. This is my very first fic, actually my very first attempt of writing anything I guess. I saw this prompt on Twitter and decided to give it a try.I wanted to say that I don't know how to play softball, I just needed a sport and thought it would be a good fit to the story. Also English is not my first language, so there's probably gonna be some typos or grammar mistakes. Let me know in the comments.Please be kind, wear your masks, and take care.Hope you like it.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Game Changing

Almost everyone of the second shift was at the common room anxiously waiting for lunch to be ready. It had been a calm Tuesday morning, and only ambo had had a call about 30 minutes ago. Galo and Ritter were making lunch, Mouch was watching TV in his usual spot, Casey was doing paperwork, and the rest of the guys were talking about the softball game that was going to happen on Thursday between firehouses 51 and 20. 

Every year the CFD organized a little competition between houses in order to make some money for charity and for the firefighters and paramedics of Chicago to get to know each other a little bit more. Firehouse 20 had won the last 2 years, but 51 had a real shot this year. The match on Thursday was gonna be the final game, and the winner would get the chance to choose the organization they would like to donate the money.

All of a sudden Stella walks in the common room with her phone on her ears and a guilty face. "Ok chief, I will tell the girls our meeting is postponed to Thursday, thanks for letting me know" she said as she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "Uhm, guys...I have news" she said with scrunched face and a little louder so everyone could hear her. "But I'm afraid it's bad news". Everybody looked expectantly at her. "Oh my God, tell me it's not what I think it is" Cruz said worriedly with his hands on his face. 

"Well, if you're thinking that I'm not gonna be able to play on the final, then I'm afraid you're right " Stella said with so much guilt. "I'm so sorry guys. The girls on fire meeting that was gonna happen tomorrow got postponed to Thursday because an alderman is going to pay us a visit and he only could do it this day after tomorrow". 

Herrman that was unusually silent this whole time then spoke up angrily "I can't believe this is happening. We can't let those idiots from firehouse 20 win for a third time. We really have a good chance this year". Everyone started talking at the same time, outraged with the situation. It took at least 5 minutes for them to calm down, and then they stayed there in complete silence for another minute. 

The silence was broken by the arrival of Brett and Chout, that was filling in for ambo while chief Boden didn't find a permanent partner for Brett. When she set foot on the threshold all eyes were on her. Hopeful and expectant eyes. That was it. That was the solution to their problems.

Sylvie stopped at the threshold a little startled and to be honest kind of afraid with all those people looking at her. She took a step back and look behind her to double check that they weren't looking at anyone else, but nope. They were looking at her. "Uhm, guys, why are you looking at me like this? Is everything ok?" She said with a worried face.

"You. You are our only and last hope" Cruz said as he got up from his chair and started to walk towards her. "I know you said you've never played softball before, but...". "Oh no, no no no, don't finish that sentence" Sylvie interrupted Joe. "But Sylvie, Stella won't be able to play, and if we don't have at least 1 woman at our team we'll be disqualified" Cruz begged with puppy eyes. 

Sylvie looked at Joe with compassion, and then searched the whole room, locking eyes with a certain captain, that had the most beautiful puppy eyes in the world. Casey even had a pout, which made her heart melt even more. Looking away she started "Guys, even if I do accept playing with you, I don't know the basics of the game. How can I possibly learn how to play in one day?". "Casey can teach you, he is the captain of the team and best player after all" said a smirking Kelly Severide and everyone's attention were redirected at Casey. 

"I can?" Casey looked at Severide with a little confusion in his eyes at first, but it didn't take much for him to straighten up and direct his attention to Sylvie. "I CAN. C'mon Brett, I'll help you. It'll be fun" he said smiling at her. Brett couldn't help but smile back at him. How could she say no to that smile. She couldn't and she didn't. " Well" she said looking back at the rest of the guys, "If me playing means 51 won't get disqualified, and the "best player" says he can turn me in to a pro in one day, then I guess I'm in" she said beaming as everyone started celebrating. "Thank you, roomie. I knew you wouldn't let us down " Cruz said giving Sylvie a big bear hug.

As the room calm down again, Sylvie sat next to Casey. He turned to her a little and smirked. Sylvie copied all his moves. "I said I would help, not turn you into pro. What if you suck so bad that not even my expertise can make you into a decent player " he teased her, and she swatted him faking a ofenced look. "Whatever. Just tell me the place and time I should meet you tomorrow for our practice, 'CAPTAIN'". He grinned at her provocation and retorted "Be ready at 9h. I'll pick you up". As she was about to say something, the bells went off and she just left the common room glancing one last time at him. The shift was a busy one but went by without any complications. 

*****

The next morning at 8:59 Casey showed up at Brett's door. He left work and went home just to change clothes, stopped by a bakery to grab some coffee and bagels and headed to Brett's apartment. He knocked and she opened the door quickly. She had a sports outfit on, and Casey gulped as he looked at her. How was it possible that she could pull any type of clothes and still look this good. "Hey. Are you ready?" He said handing her the coffee and the bagel. She smiled surprised at him for the food, he knew she haven't had time to eat anything at the firehouse before going home. He was so thoughtful, and always payed attention to the little things. "I was born ready. Let's go, let's go, let's go". At her words and excitment he let out a laugh. They started walking towards the elevator of her building. "Thank you for the food and coffee, by the way. I reeeally needed it".

The drive to the court was peaceful, and they talked about anything and everything.   
Casey drove for about 20 minutes until he parked at a huge softball court. Apparently it wasn't a very popular place because there were only a couple of people playing there. "Ok. Shall we?" Casey turned off the car and looked at Brett with expectant eyes. She grinned at him "Let's go". 

Casey had brought everything they could need. Balls, gloves, bats, water, and appropriate shoes. He took everything off the trunk and they headed for the court. The whole walk he kept glancing at her and smiling at her cute nervous face. When they got inside he set the bag at a bench and searched for the shoes. He turned and handed it to her. "Ok, first things first, appropriate shoes. These are Stella's, I hope it fits you" he said with a smile. "Aye aye captain" she grinned "they'll probably fit just fine, we wear the same number". While he explained her some basics rules she put the shoes on. 

"So, do you wanna start pitching or hitting?" He asked. "Which one is the easiest?" She answered with a scrunched face and a huff. "What if I suck? Matt, I'm telling you. I've never played softball before. What if instead of helping I embarrass you guys at the game tomorrow?" She said looking him in the eye with a sad face. He felt his heart literally hurt. How could she think that. "Sylvie, you're doing us a favor. Please don't beat yourself up about it" he said softly while putting his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeez. "What if you're great at it? Hum? C'mon, where is the optimistic Sylvie Brett we all know and love?" he said with a little laugh before realizing what he had just said. Sylvie widened her eyes a little at his words and held a grinn at his blushed face.

Not wanting to make him more blushed and miserable, she nodded her head. "Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe I won't suck. Let's get started then" she said motioning to the white circle in the court "I guess this where the pitcher stays?". "See, you're already getting the hang of it" he said with a smile "Here, take this glove. I'll take the other glove and throw the ball to you so you can see the arm movement." 

He explained and showed her all kinds of tricks. She got it pretty quickly. And she wasn't bad. At all. In fact she could pitch pretty well. Casey was impressed by how good she was. "Well, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were lying when you said you've never played softball before. You're great" he said approaching her and lifting his hand for a high five. She laughed and reciprocated the high five "Well, I guess you really are a great teacher, captain. But can we take a break? I could use some water". "You absolutely earned this break Brett, let's go".

They took a ten minute break, and then it was time for hitting lessons. "Ok, now's the time for you to release all your inner anger at the ball" Casey said with a laugh. "So here's what you have to do...". He took his time explaining to her how to hold the bat and swing it. He then asked her to pitch him some balls so she could see how it was done. And so she did. It appeared, though, that Casey didn't have his game today, he couldn't hit any balls that Sylvie pitched. He was miserable. Embarrassed. Angry. Mad at the world. Sylvie couldn't help but laugh at him. She knew Matt didn't like losing, but she didn't know he could be this handsome while mad at not being able to hit a ball. 

Sylvie pitched him at least 15 balls and he didn't hit any. She said a little loud so he could hear her "Matt, wasn't the point of this class you teaching ME how to hit?". "I guess" he said with a defeated looked and walked towards her. "I don't know what just happened to me. Now I'm afraid I am going to embarrass the team tomorrow" he said rubbing his forehead. "Well, if you hit like this tomorrow I'll certainly pretend I don't know you" she mocked him. He gave her a fake tight lip smiled, like he was accepting her mocking, but in his heart he was really laughing at her wittiness. She knew the time to play and the time to be serious. She grabbed his hand and looked with such compassion and truth at his eyes "Hey, you could never be a embarrassment, Matt. Today's just not your day to hit a stupid ball. I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow". He gave her a lopside smile "thanks Sylvie. Now let's see how you do".

He handed her the bat and took the ball as they went back to their places. "Okay, this first one I'm gonna take it easy on you. Here it goes" he said and pitched her the ball. Sylvie swang the bat and hit the ball right in the middle. If this was a real game she could have done a home run. Matt's eyes widened and his mouth fell and Sylvie did the same. She dropped the bat and started to run towards him screaming with happiness. He helped closing the distance between them also walking towards her and when the reached each other she jumped giving him the biggest hug she ever gave him. They stayed in each other's embrace for seconds, but it could be hours and it still wouldn't be enough. 

"Oh my God, Matt, did you see that? I mean, did I really just do that? That's was a touchdown for sure, right?" She said beaming and looking at him in disbelief and happiness at the same time as they pulled apart. If he wasn't sure he nurtured feelings for her, he was now. Who is he kidding, he had feelings for her for a long time, but now he was head over heels. There wasn't anything else he could do but beam back at her. She was just so happy, and that made him happy too.

"Sylvie, touchdowns are for football. But with that hit you could have done a home run for sure. I think you just discovered a new talent. Sylvie Brett, pro softball hitter" he said laughing making her laugh too. "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, it was just one hit, Matt" she replied a little shy. "Sylvie, take the compliment. You really hit that ball like a pro" he grinned tilting his head. She blushed "Okay Matt, I'll take the compliment, thank you. But could you throw me more balls so I don't think it is beginner's luck?" She requested giving him a closed lip smile and going back to her position. "Well, now that I saw you know your way around the bat, I'm not taking it easy on you" he teased her. "I expect nothing less, Captain" she replied returning the tease.

Casey pitched her a second ball and she hit it as well. A third, a fourth and a fifth. "Oooh, c'mon Matt, show me your best game and throw me a difficult one" she said teasingly. Casey lifted his brows and grinned. "Okay, Brett. Let's see what you're made of" he provoked. He threw the ball and she hit with no difficulty. She guffawed. Casey was impressed by her. Proud was a understatement. He started clapping and walk towards her. "That's it. My work here is done. You're super ready for the game tomorrow. In fact, if you play like this I might replace Mouch with you for good" he said laughing. "I think you'd be doing him a favor. I don't think Mouch is into that much exercise" she said laughing too. "For reals now, you did great Sylvie. I'm proud of you" he said fondly. "Thank you, Matt".

"Hey, what do you say about going to eat something? Are you hungry?" Casey asked as she immediately replied with a playful roll eye "Oh my God I'm starving. All that hitting made me hungry" she joked and he laughed "Let's go then". 

They gathered the stuff they brought and headed to the truck. They were all settled when Matt tried starting the car. He turned the key and nothing. The car didn't start. He tried again and again and nothing happened. He turned to Sylvie who had a pity face and he huffed. "I'm so sorry Sylvie, I think my battery died. The car won't start" he looked defeated, embarrassed, mad. "I'm gonna call a mechanic who is a friend of mine to bring me a new one". "It's okay Matt, you don't need to apologize for that, it's not your fault" she tried to soothe him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you call your friend then, and I order a pizza so we can eat at my place?" He gave her a small lip smile and nodded.

Sylvie called a pizza place near her building and ordered one. They would stop to pick it on the way back to her apartment. While they waited for the new battery they talked a lot. Casey told her the short version story of how he got into the CFD and his early years as a firefighter as Sylvie told him how was her life in Fowlerton, Indiana, before coming to Chicago. The time flew by and when they least expected the mechanic arrived with a new battery for Casey's truck. The next time Matt tried to start the car it started with no problems.

*****

On the way back they stopped for the pizza and went straight to Brett's apartment. They got into the elevator and she opened the pizza box to smell it. "Oh God, it smells so good, now I'm really starving" she said groaning which made Casey lose it for a second. When they were almost at her floor the elevator stopped all of a sudden, jolting them a little bit. "No way, is this for real? This elevator just stopped?" Casey turned towards Brett and asked in complete disbelief. Sylvie scrunched up her face "Yeah, sorry, sometimes that happens. Don't worry, though, it takes 10 minutes tops for it to get back on track" she said shrugging. "Oh my God Sylvie, that's not fine at all. You really have to have a word with your landlord. What if the next time it stops it hurts anyone?" Matt said worriedly. "Of course everybody that lives here already told him that, but you know how this things works" she replied and tried to change the subject quickly, otherwise Matt wouldn't stop talking about the safety issues of her building.

"Anyway, enough with the worried look" she poked his side. "You should be happy. You kept your promise to the firehouse and turned me into a pro softball player" she said with a grin. "That was all you Sylvie, I didn't do anything" Matt said returning the grinn and a little less worried about the elevator. "Okay, now who's the one that can't take a compliment? Sure, I was the one who hit all the balls" she joked as he rolled his eyes for fun "but you did have a huge part on it. You really are a great teacher. In fact you are a great person, one of the best I know" she said firmly looking into his eyes. Casey smirked and got a little bit closer to her. "Sylvie, YOU are one of the best people I know". "Well, then I guess we are both good people" she said blushing a little as both looked into each other's eyes and lips. "I guess we are" Casey said closing almost all distance between their bodies and hovering his lips around hers. That's when the elevator started back again making them lightly bump their heads.

"Okay, today's really not my day" Casey muttered as they left the elevator and headed for her door. "What do you mean?" Sylvie furrowed her brow giving him a sympathetic look. "Well, for starters I sucked at softball, then my car battery dies. And if that's not enough excitment for one day we get stuck in the elevator and bump our heads. How am I supposed to be happy like you said when I made you wait an hour for the mechanic and gave you a bruise?" He looked at his feet a little embarrassed. Sylvie's heart skipped a beat for him. She opened her door motioning him inside and putting the pizza on the counter.

She paused for a second and cupped cupped his cheeks making him look at her eyes. "Matt, you did suck at softball, that's no excuse" she said jokingly "but we spent all afternoon together. I've learned that you are a great softball coach, and I'm a pro" they both smiled. "That one hour we waited for the battery and you were able to open up to me about your life made me even prouder of the man you've became and made me admire you so much more. We only stayed at the elevator for like 5 minutes and my head doesn't even hurt that much. Matt Casey, today was a great day. I'd take today over any other day because of you" she said with such certainty that he had to believe her.

"Well, there it is" Casey gave her a lopside smile. "There what is?" Sylvie asked a little confused. "There's the optimistic Sylvie Brett we all know and love" he paused a bit "the Sylvie Brett that I am starting to have feelings for, strong, romantic feelings" he said firmly. She bit her lower lip and widened her eyes, that was now full of passion and desire. She closed the gap between them once and for all and kissed him gently. He immediately reciprocated the kiss pulling her even closer as he wrapped his hands around her waist. It felt so right. They fit so well. It was something they were waiting for forever, and it was really worth the wait. 

They reluctantly pulled apart. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "If you couldn't figure out by now, I kind of like you too Matt Casey, like...a lot" she said as he kissed her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to say they loved each other at the end because it would be better for the writing, but it just didn't feel right to me. I just think they're not there YET. But they will soon haha. Anyways, let me know in the comments what you guys think.


End file.
